peppapig_eggsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules/Chat
The chat room is for contributors to socialize. Applicable global Rules apply to the chat, in addition to the ones listed below. As a reminder, is not a social network. Wikia Policies *The Wikia Terms of Use forbid harassment and vandalism. Specifically, you agree not to use the Service to: ** Harass members of the Service; ** Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; ** Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; ** Impersonate another entity or person; ** Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; ** Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; ** Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company; ** Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. * You must be 13 years of age or older. Discord Policies Discord is our newest method of hanging out and socializing with one another. To Join click here! Discord is a chatting service that allows for discussions in multiple channels, avatars, and emoticons. *'General Rules' **NOTICE: NO sexual content allowed. **NOTICE: PeppaPigEggs chat channel is off limits until the start of Season 6. **NOTICE: User must be 13 years or older, no warnings will be given starting September 1st. Users will be banned without hesitation if polices are not followed. **Users MUST verify their wiki account before being allowed to speak in the discord, more information is provided upon joining the server. Note: The Editing Help channel is open to all users. **All Chatroom Policies apply. **Please do not share any not-safe-for-world fan art or other media. **Please do not repeatedly ask to be in a specific role. **Please do not repeatedly ask for a channel topic to be changed. **Please do not flame or otherwise insult other users, especially in privileged channels. **Please do not join and never say anything; lest you find yourself kicked. **Do not share or ask for personal information. **Do not share any NSFW content of any kind. This will result in a ban without hesitation. *'Voice Channel Rules' **Please do not insult, put down, or otherwise say anything remotely rude about another user. **Please do not make weird noises or force others to listen to your rad tunes. **Please do not say obscene things. Roles Roles are groups of users who have privileges to do certain things or access certain channels. Roles are tiered, so each role has access to all the same permissions as the roles before it. *'Administrators' - These users act as moderators and have the power to kick and ban. These users are wiki administrators and bureaucrats. *'Editors' - Edit a lot here? Then this role is for you! With this role, you get special access to a channel dedicated to coordinating edits and other fun things. *'Regulars' - Don't edit a lot, but still hang out and chat with us a lot? Then this role is for you. This role gets access to The Lounge channel. *'Newbies' - Everybody needs a starting point, and this is where you begin. You're automatically put in this role after verifying your account. *'I'm In Time Out' - I don't know what you did, but you're in trouble! Even less access for you! Channels *'SoDoSoPa' - This is the first channel you'll be in. Everyone has access to this channel. *'The Lounge' - This channel is for Regulars and above. Want to get in to the lounge? Easy! Simply say hello and introduce yourself. *'Editing Help' - Need some quick tips on an edit? This is the channel for you. Everyone has access to this channel. *'Peppa Pig' - This channel is for discussing the show, its games, or anything related to Peppa Pig. Chat parties are generally hosted in here and can be a lot of fun! Everyone has access to this channel. *'Video Games' - When it comes to The Stick of Truth or The Fractured but Whole, anything goes in this channel! Everyone has access to this channel. Chatroom Policies Chat moderators may enforce the following policies. They may also enforce their own policies at their own discretion. *Please avoid inflammatory topics, such a religion, politics, and personal beliefs. *Please avoid excessive use of emoticons, capital letters, and ASCII artwork. *Please avoid using harsh language in the chat room. *Please avoid using the chat to discuss topics pertaining to other wikis. *Please leave the moderating to the chat moderators. Banning *Bans are at the full discretion of the chat moderators. *Chat moderators may specify the reason and duration for each and every ban, either on the user rights log or the user's message wall. Unbanning If you feel your chat ban was unjust, please contact the moderator who banned you on their message wall. Your message must be polite and detailed for your request to be considered. Unbanning a user is at the discretion of the moderator, and if denied, do not contact the moderator for any reason. For short duration bans, it is generally expected that the user wait out the ban. Category:Peppa Pig Eggs Wiki Category:Fundamental Category:Help Category:Policies Category:Rules